Template talk:AppearancesN
Head Shot Can anyone give me a hand in getting this to go to the center of the bottom of the template? I'm not much good at these sorts of things. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : Me neither, so I just arranged it 5x5. It won't be all crunched for people with silly browsers, right? 01:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Haha, that looks like a much simpler method. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Chronology "Trinity" novel I've read that the Trinity novel is the first time we're supposed to see Jack chronologically. Why is it listed in publishing order in this template? The appearances template must not reflect order of publication, but rather order of IU chronology. Shouldn't Trinity be removed from this template and posted ahead of everything else in a simple Bulletpoint? – Blue Rook 21:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC)talk : Sounds like a good idea, and if we're doing that we need to sort out what's going on with Storm Force. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) What's going on with this Rook? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : To be honest I was just hoping for some feedback from Proudhug over on Template talk:JackBauerAppearances. I'd feel odd messing around with timeline-relating things without is input. 18:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :: I'm actually kinda on the fence about this, since both arguments have merit. I guess technically we should take those two books out of the template, but it might be weird and confusing to readers. If someone were to argue for keeping the template the way it is, I wouldn't put up a fight. But if everyone agrees that they should be moved, I won't protest either. Haha, sorry if I'm no help here. --Proudhug 19:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : Not a problem, I've felt that way myself about other topics before of course. Regarding this, though, I do believe it's very important to have the appearances area chronologically arranged. Trinity and Storm Force really don't belong in this template, and should be manually inserted, like The Game. Since there are no strong disagreements, I'll offer myself to be the one who does this... eventually, since I probably will need time to sort everything out and get it done properly. : Besides ST and Trinity, are there any others that are non-chronological? I'll take care of them all at the same time, if so. : Let me also say that I truly wish these novels had not been out of chrono order with their plots. Then we wouldn't need to worry about this at all... 20:27, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'd like to raise something, but if you guys think its a bad idea then its OK. I was just thinking that maybe we should have a "Before Day 1" template, and include everything that occurs before Day 1. Then it won't look quite so messy insomuch that we have one template that has some novels, and then the rest of the Before Day 1 stuff is just listed. What do you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) : It's a good idea but I approach it with the philosophy "if it isn't broken, don't fix it." A template with all of the various Before D1 content would be pretty messy in itself, and would require a ton of work to implement, with no visual difference except when you'd be editing the article. 21:12, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I suppose if it's too much work there isn't that much of a need to bother. In other news, I've just been surfing through the descriptions of the novels, and I don't think that their publication date has any bearing on their position in the timeline. By the sounds of it, I think "One Shot" should be after "Nightfall" (a heavy deate, I know), and that "Collateral Damage" should be soon afetr "One Shot". --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) : I'm not against the idea simply on account of the difficulty of implementation, but primarily because I don't think the end result would be an improvement worth speaking of. If anything it could conceivably complicate things further. With regards to the timeline, it's great to hear a new idea about the placement of Collateral Damage. I hope you/someone can determine this with relative certitude soon, so I can include the changes in the updated template? And about One Shot being after Nightfall, I used to believe this, but Proudhug quoted some content (over at Talk:Operation Nightfall) that very much satisfied me otherwise. What are your thoughts on that quote? 22:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) See the Sandbox, I've made a mock template to see something like what it would be like. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:34, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : Aw man, that's a lot of work you've done. I really do hate saying it, but I'm just not a fan. All it does is reorganize the outward appearance of something we've already got a solution for, and will require a sweeping effort to implement across the board. And I'm also thinking of the One Shot-only characters, the Nightfall-only characters, etc., who don't need all this unlinked, unrelated clutter under their Appearances heading. These things are already unified under the Before D1 subheading, we really don't have a need for a template at the same time as well. Please don't take this the wrong way. 06:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :: Yikes, I don't like the look of this at all. A character who appeared in Day Zero will have all of this other crap listed unlinked on their Appearances and it'll look weird. It's fine to have a whole "Day" template because they're all part of a series, same with "Nightfall" and the "Declassified" novels. But grouping everything pre-Day 1 into a template looks horrible, IMO. It seems to me that if we're going to do this, we should also have a template for things between Days 2 and 3 as well, and possibly between other days. --Proudhug 12:28, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :: EDIT: I didn't notice your nearly identical reply, Rook. I agree with you completely. --Proudhug 12:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC) "24 Declassified novels" within the template Having those titles appearing on character pages seems a little bit too OOU for me. Characters don't appear in "novels" if we the editors have something more realistic available, to the same degree that "seasons" are refered to as days. It just seems more plausible that, from the character's point of view, they would refer to a past event by something such as its case name, "Operation Hell Gate," for example; and not "24 Declassified: Operation Hell Gate." "24" means absolutely nothing to the character unless he breaks the fourth wall. To the same degree, the characters didn't exactly appear in a "novel" from their perspective either, but simply just lived another Day in their lives. --Deege515 12:14, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. --Proudhug 13:15, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Whoops. I guess I was looking at an outdated version of the template. One particular user used the following formatting for book appearances: : Appearances : 24 Declassified novels : ...or something to that effect. I was just saying that using "24 Declassified novels" was out of universe, and since we already established "Before Day 1" as the standard label for those events, we should continue to do so for uniformity's sake. --Deege515 18:54, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :: Oh okay, I see now. I took them all out. Here's the discussion about it. --Proudhug 19:10, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Owned! This Owned! Award goes to: you can talk the talk, but can you wikify the template? Proudhug sure can :D – Blue Rook 05:02, 14 June 2007 (UTC)talk